Stages of Life
by imprisonedONcallisto
Summary: There is no such thing as an accident; it is fate misnamed. — Napoleon Bonaparte. Was it really worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on the recent events in my life revolving around a dear friend of mine. We all deal with things certain ways and this was my way of dealing with the news, I wrote about it.**

**So, this is dedicated to her and her fiancé. I love you both.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Soul Eater_.**

* * *

**The Stages of Life**

**by infidelityONcrank**

**Chapter 1**

There are times in our lives when we wish we had never been born. And then there are those other times when we are so filled with bliss, we are happy we were able to exist our mother's womb. These are the days when everything seems to be perfect, nothing can bring us down from the euphoric high that we get.

However, for Soul Eater Evans the latter was not how he would describe how his day started.

He woke up, breathing in and breathing out, a compulsion that happened every morning. He shifted only so slightly, maybe a centimeter. This caused a chain reaction from the warm being that was draped across him to snuggle closer to him.

His eyes shot open. He looked down and immediately flushed when he laid his eyes on the person. Maka had fallen asleep in his bed. True they had shared beds before, true they had stripped down to their undergarments in order to keep warm that one time, true they accidentally walked into the bathroom while the other was bathing, and true they were quite comfortable around each other. These were quite normal circumstances for two people of the opposite gender who live together and who go on frequent missions together.

Soul was not blushing from the fact that he and Maka had fallen asleep together yet again. He was blushing because she was wearing nothing (and he was quite sure he himself was lacking any sort of garment).

He could feel her surprisingly soft and supple skin that was fairer than any porcelain against his own bare flesh. He could feel the hard press of the tips of her chest against his abdomen— which he was sure was searing and tingling from such intimate contact.

He was about to wake her when her lashes flutered open, tickling his flesh. She looked up at him with green eyes that were still glazed with sleep. After a few blinks, she began to comprehend her lack of clothing. A few more and she realized he too lack clothing. And a few more after that, she understood that they were in the same bed together. Naked.

Her round cheeks quickly reddened and she drew away from him, pulling the sheet with her.

They sat in silence, not commenting on the previous night nor meeting each other's eyes. Neither had been under the influence of anything, so there was no blame to place on any narcotics for their current situation.

The silence was long and awkward. What could either of them say to make it any less? Do they compliment the other? Do they joke about it? Do they even _talk_ about it? What could they say?

"Did we really have...?" Maka asked, her voice cracking. Soul snapped his head to her. She carefully met his eyes through her lashes. He nodded.

"Yeah, we did." he answered, his own voice as rough and difficult to hear as his her own. They looked back away from each other, Maka to her hands that twisted around, Soul out the window to the waking world.

The silence began again.

"Fuck." Soul hissed.

Maka looked back at him.

They had really screwed up. They had really had sex.

**

* * *

**

"You did _what_?" Kid asked gaping at Soul when he told him and Black Star— who could only gawk— about the situation he and Maka were in. The white-haired young man had called them and told them to meet down at the café on Maple. "How could you deflower the Rose of Shibusen?"

"It just... happened." Soul exclaimed, trying to explain and failing. "One thing just led to another and before we knew it, we were having... relations."

"Do you know how cliché you sound? Geez, Soul, you would think you would learn something from all of those after school specials and teen dramas you used to watch with Maka."

"Well, because it's true. Neither one of us meant for it to happen. I need help right now, not a scolding and a slap on the back of the wrist from a Shinigami who has symmetry issues."

Kid sighed. Soul was absolutely right, he needed help. What do you do when you've had sex with your best friend of ten years?

"Talk to her." the Shinigami finally said.

"How?" Soul asked. "How do I start a conversation with her? What do we talk about? Can we joke about it in the near future or in five years? Do I ask her to marry me? If I should, then how should I propose? Will she think I'm obsessive if I do ask her? How will her father take it? How will my parents take it? Will either side really accept the engagement? Can we really make it work? Do I love her? I have a shit load of questions running through my freaking brain, Kid. What do I _say_?"

"Start out by just sitting down and going over what happened last light. It's a good place as any to start."

Soul huffed a sigh and leaned forward on the table. It would have to work.

Kid and Soul looked at Black Star, who had not said a thing this entire time. Their blue-haired friend was still gawking.

"What's wrong with him?" Soul asked, not really all that concerned with their strange friend.

"I have no idea." Kid said, sipping his coffee.

"Soul..." Black Star said. They both looked at him. "Soul has had more sex than I have."

**

* * *

**

"...Well, think of marriage now; younger than you,Here in Verona, ladies of esteem,Are made already mothers: by my count,I was your mother much upon these yearsThat you are now a maid. Thus then in brief:The valiant Paris seeks you for his love."

"Thank you, Annelise-san." Maka said to the mousy-haired girl that had read Lady Capulet's lines from _Romeo and Juliet_. "What you think of these lines? Anyone? Someone _has_ to have an opinion."

"I didn't understand it, Maka-sensei." one of the boys in the back of the classroom called, raising his hand.

"What part of is didn't you understand, Aleksander-kun?"

"All of it. I don't speak Shakespeare."

"Yes, the Victorian language is quite difficult to understand." Maka sighed. "But, Shakespeare was a master of it. Is there any specific part of it that you didn't understand?"

"Nope, I didn't understand any of it." the boy grinned devilishly.

"It was about Juliet marrying Paris."

"But she's only twelve!" one of the girls in the room Greek theatre styled room gasped. "Isn't that, like, illegal and stuff?"

"The time period in which Shakespeare set this play in, it was not illegal. There were girls as young as eight and nine being married off to men three times their age. Of course, that was if you were in rich or noble families. You were lucky if you came from a poor family, you at least would be able to marry that farmer's son that was only six years older than you were and at least you would have had the chance to fall in love. Nobility is over romanticized. It wasn't at all like you see in the movies. Marriage for women was a duty back then. It was what was expected, it was their social role."

"I feel lucky that I live now." Annelise said. "I don't have to put up with that."

Her weapon next to her nodded.

The bell rang, dismissing the class.

"I want all of you to finish reading this scene over the weekend. We'll have a test on it on Monday." Maka called over the noise. "If you need help you can email me or check Spark Notes."

Her students bid her farewell and left the room. It was the end of the day and the end of the week, which meant that they could pick a mission to complete over the weekend.

She smiled, remembering those days. She and Soul had paired up when she was thirteen and he was fourteen. A year later, they met Blair, Kid, Liz, and Patti. The next year and a half that followed were so adventure filled and packed with action that they now seemed a distant, hazy dream of a fictional novel she would sometimes pick up.

Everyone thought peace would be a wonderful thing, but it wasn't. They all secretly itched for the taste of adrenaline pumping through their veins as they literally fought to the death. Peace had been hardest of the weapons, who were used to being items of harm.

Which reminded her, she should probably call Soul to see what he would like for dinner tonight. checked her phone for service, saw that it was good, and pressed the "2," which was speed dial to Soul's cell. She was about to press the green call button when she stopped.

Visions of what happened last night played through her mind like scenes from a movie. All the sensations that had washed over her, all of the heat, all of the longing, all of the thrill... They all filled her trembling soul and her mind.

A knock on the doorframe jerked her from her dream-like state and caused her to jump. Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki stood there waiting for her. She quickly gathered her things and walked over to them.

"You look like you wanted to talk when you came in this morning." Liz said. "We figured some girl-time might be some good.

"Yes, girl-time." Maka muttered. "Can we go somewhere more private? It's a rather... embarrassing conversation."

"Denny's it is."

**

* * *

**

The four of them had ordered their drinks and had waited for them. After they did come out, Maka began the conversation rather bluntly.

"Soul and I did it." she said to them when the waitress was out of earshot.

Liz, who had been sipping a Coke Zero through a straw, sputtered it back out. Tsubaki dropped the silverware she had been taking out of the napkin, that she wanted to place on her lap, on the table with a clatter. Patti laughed, her usual reaction to everything.

"Don't do that when I'm drinking." Liz coughed, rubbing her nose to try and stop the burn the carbonated beverage had caused when it had decided to travel up through the nasal passages.

"'It?' As in 'intimate relations?'" Tsubaki whispered, her brow wrinkling in spite of herself.

"Wait, you were being serious?" Patti asked, wide eyed.

Maka nodded. The other three quieted and fidgeted, wanting to bombard her with questions.

"Well? How was it?" Liz asked boldly. "Was it worth it?"

The blonde gaped at her. How could she answer such a private question?

"I... I... I... don't really have anything to compare it to, so..." Maka managed to stutter out, her cheeks flushing.

"She liked it!" Patti accused with a wide grin.

"Weren't you going to wait until your honeymoon?" Tsubaki asked.

"How boring." Liz said, wrinkling her nose.

"Sorry that 'm a hopeless romantic." Maka muttered.

"Just... just tell me one thing." Tsubaki pleaded. "Please tell me you used a condom."

Maka blinked.

"You didn't, did you?"

The blonde shook her head shamefully. Neither of them had thought anything of it. They had both been so wrapped up in the moment.

"Maka, as a friend who honestly cares for you," Liz said, "you and Soul need to have a talk."

Maka wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

**As I said, this is based on recent events that revolve around my friend and her fiancé. And, again, this is my way to deal with what I have been told.**

**Anyway, I was seriously looking that the next **_**CAFÉ EVANS**_** chapter thinking: I should really post this up. I blame my laziness for not doing it... And yet I can do this. Funny how that works out. Well, I was too lazy to edit this, so... This is what something I didn't edit looks like.**

**I'll be getting back to everyone pretty soon. I'm really wiped out today. Expect thank you's and replies soon. I'm working on a new system and I'm hoping that it works.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I keep reminding myself to get up **_**CAFÉ EVANS**_**. It should have been up already, gosh darn it! And then, as I was poking at it not too long ago, I realized I wanted to edit it some more. Maybe I'll get it up by the end of the week. I do have that ridiculous paper for Psychology.**

**Writing about a behavior modification project is too difficult for me. Especially since it has to be as bland and interesting as watching grass grow.**

**Anyway, this story is probably the one with the most swear words I'll ever use. I, as a person in real life, hardly ever swear. I make up words and people just go with it... except my dad who wants me to swear.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Soul Eater**_**.**

* * *

**Stages of Life**

**by infidelityONcrank**

**Chapter 2**

His fingers drummed the table as he waited for her to come home. She had texted him and told him she had gone out to talk with the girls. He fully understood, but it was after eight and she still was not back. He hoped that they hadn't gone out drinking. She was funny when she was drunk. And though she didn't have to work in the morning, he didn't like the smell of alcohol on her. It wasn't her, the _real_ her.

Forget what they say about the drunk truth being the real truth. Her wavelength... changed. He could no longer sense her properly, as most Weapons could do after they've been with their Meister long enough to really know them.

The door clicked as it was unlocked. He sat up and snapped his head in the direction of the entrance. She walked in with all of her bags, five of them total, and her jacket unbuttoned.

"Hey, sorry, we went to Denny's and got sidetracked from the time." she said hanging up her jacket and setting her bags on the floor. She kicked off her shoes.

"Maka, we need to talk." he said, his voice low.

She stiffened and slowly turned around. She hesitantly met his gaze.

"Y-yeah, we need to talk." she said. "Do you, um, do you mind if I get changed into my pajamas? I don't know how long we'll be talking and I don't really want to stay in this monkey suit any longer than I have to. Is that okay?"

"Of course."

She shuffled over to her room and quickly closed the door. She pressed her back against it and breathed. They would have to talk tonight, it was the only way to sort this out, no matter how frightening or embarrassing it was.

Maka grabbed a pair of sweats that had once belonged to Soul and a large, baggie T-shirt that had "Spartoi" written in big, bold letters on the front. On the back were a pair of wings. Everyone in Spartoi got the shirts. And on the back of each of their shirts was a symbol of what team they were on. Soul and Maka were the only ones with the wings. The last touch to her comfy ensemble was a pair of fuzzy, pink socks she had gotten for Christmas last year.

She opened her door and peeked out. Soul was in the kitchen making hot chocolate. She shuffled out and sat down in her usual chair, pulling her legs up to sit crossed legged on it.

"So... where do we start?" she asked.

"Kid told me we should talk about what happened last night first." Soul sighed sitting down across from her.

"Okay."

"It was your first time, right?"

She nodded, flushing a bright pink.

"It only made it all the more special because it was with Soul-kun." she said quietly, looking down at the table. She wouldn't be able to meet his eyes. "I think it's best to loose it with someone you really trust. And I trust Soul-kun a lot."

Soul blinked. She was reverting back to her shy self. In its way it was adorable, but he didn't want her to be shy with this talk. He needed her to be her smart, sensible self. And her doubt he would be able to talk to that self tonight.

"I'm glad you really trust me, Maka." he said. "But, please, don't get all mousy with me right now. We both really need to talk this whole thing out, we need to settle this."

"Well, what do you... think we should do? I mean, do we just go on like it never happened?"

"Do you want to pretend like it never happened?"

"I... I'm not really sure. I mean, if we pretend that it never happened than we can continue being friends. If we actually want to acknowledge that it _did_ happen, then what do we do? Soul, do you want to pretend like this never happened, that we never did... it?"

The teapot whistled. Soul got up and quickly poured the hot water into the two waiting cups, then stirring the powered mix into a sweet broth that they both loved. All the while, he was thinking.

"I only want what you want, Maka. It's a Weapon's duty—"

"God damnit, Soul!" Maka said, smacking her palm on the table. Tears began to burn her eyes and threatened to spill. "Don't say that you only follow my orders because you're a Weapon and I'm a Meister. You have your own opinions and ideas, and I want to know them. Tell me, Soul, do you want to pretend like this never happened?"

Soul sat silent for a moment before he answered.

"No." he said, meeting her eyes. "I don't want to pretend. What happened, freaking happened. If it didn't happen yesterday it might have happened tonight or tomorrow or sometime in the future. We both know it would've, so we can't deny it. Maka, you are my best friend. We both know that I've loved for a ridiculously long time and I was patient and ever present by your side. I'm going to acknowledge that we had sex and, hell, it meant a lot to me."

Maka could only stare with a blank expression on her face. He was right. They _would_ have given into the sweet temptation one of these days if it didn't happened yesterday. She had known he'd been in love with her, she'd just been too shy to admit that someone as amazing as Soul would ever find her endearing enough to love. But she had also been very afraid of her feelings. She had never really known love, for she had never really experienced it.

"Good, it's settled." she said. "We acknowledge that we did it. But now where do we go from here?"

"I guess I ask you to be my girlfriend." he said with a shrug. "Will you?"

"I... I don't know, I mean..."

"I understand."

"Soul, I really want to but... My parents. They never really set a good example on being a couple for me."

"Maka," he said, taking her hands, his own engulfing them, "we don't have to be. I won't pressure you into anything. But I do want to be there for you in case anything happens."

"Soul, we... we didn't..."

Her cheeks gathered heat.

"Yes?" he asked, pressing.

"We didn't use a c-c-c... any protec...tion."

Soul sat there silently. He and the guys didn't really go over this. It didn't really cross their minds, and why should it? Males didn't get pregnant. They never had to worry much beyond a few things. But this was different. He should have used protection with Maka. Her first time and she was pregnant. She'd probably never let him near her again. Perfect.

"Tomorrow, Maka, we'll apply for a license." he said standing up and getting the telephone book. He brought it back to the table and started to flip through the pages to find the number.

"What...? Soul, no, you don't have to—"

"Maka, it's my fault. I'm going to take responsibility for my actions. Alright?"

"Alright." she said giving up, gnawing her bottom lip. It was a bad habit, as was biting her nails and the skin around them and tugging at random pieces of hair that bothered her.

"Don't do that."

He gently tugged her lip away from her teeth.

Both felt their breath hitch as they realized the closeness of the other. It would be so easy to just lean forward and press their lips together...

Soul backed away. This was all too similar to how it happened the previous evening. It had started with a simple kiss that had gotten too passionate for the both of them and they hadn't been able to control themselves after that.

"Sorry." Maka muttered. After a moment, she asked, already knowing from books she had read but never _really_ knowing, "How do... how do couples act?"

"Well, they do a lot of things together, spend all of their time that they can with each other. Hold hands and kiss and stuff."

Maka snorted, causing his to cock a brow.

"We do most of that stuff normally."

Soul felt the corner of his lip tug and he chuckled. Soon, Maka joined in with soft giggles. It quickly grew into breathless laughter that left them both near tears.

"Do you think the others knew we would end up as couple before we did?" she asked after calming down, eyes glittering in their normal way. He was glad to see they were no longer dull emeralds, but cut so they would sparkle like they would on a ring.

"Probably, I mean I think they were really just waiting to see how long it would take us."

"They were probably frustrated when they realized how long it was taking us."

"They were probably just going to force one of us on the other within the next couple of hours."

"Yeah."

And with that, they felt the normal clicks of them realigning their souls to each other. It was a warm, welcoming feeling.

They could laugh easily with each other again. Simple glances or gestures let the other know different things as they always had. They realized that nothing between them had changed at all, their bond was _stronger_ because of a little mistake and a lack of judgment.

Everything was back to normal. Sort of.

* * *

**I have the "The Pretender" by The Foo Fighters stuck in my head. This is only slightly edited. (headdesk) I cut out the bottom part that I just felt was unnecessary. It only length to what was already verified. Well, I hope you liked it.**

**Anyway, (holding up a penny) I'm watching you.**

**I've decided to do my thank you's slightly differently then they are for **_**CE**_**. It's really this new system I want to try out to see if I like it more. I think it makes it easier on me. I apologize right now because all of my thank you's sound alike to me. It happens when you get writer's block. Yes, I have finally got the accursed thing.**

* * *

**wildchild911: Thank you for thinking the first chapter was cute! It gets much more serious from here on out, though.**

**Kashii Ai: Thank you for adding this story to your story alerts and to your favorite stories list. **

**XxRamenChanxX: Thank you for faving this story.**

**vreni: Thank you for adding this story to your story alerts.**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Thank you for adding this to your story alerts and to your favorite stories list. I have had several friends in situations a lot like this and only one pair has been able to really make their relationship work. They're the ones I turn to for help with this particular story. I can't say much about the story, but it does have its tragic moments... mostly to add to the climax.**

**Once..: Thank you for making this one of your favorite stories.**

**Katsumara: My problem with this story is trying to make their reactions as real as possible, which is difficult because as you said everyone reacts differently. Soul's is to curse and Maka's is to ponder about for a while. To actually try and write it... That is a task within itself.**

**NakoChen: Thank you for adding this to your favorite stories list.**

**HeadlessLucy: Thank you for adding this story to your story alerts.**

**ambrie-chan: I think, from what I have done thus far, that this story is quite life-like at times. But at other times it's completely fiction. As said above, I wanted to edit the next chapter of **_**CE**_** a little more before I post it up.4everhere: Thank you for adding this to your story alerts and to your favorite stories list. Most people are afraid of writing a story like this, as it's daring and kind of clichéd. But I find that people like clichés the best.**

**Kozarr: Thank you for adding this story to your story alerts.**

**Detective Silvs: Thank you for adding me to your author alerts.**

**Taski169: Thank you for making this one of your favorite stories.**

**Uchiha-Kiko: Thank you for adding this to your favorite stories list.**

**silvermonkeyhunter: Thank you for wanting this to be one of your favorite stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If were to tell you guys to go down to the video store right now, I would that you should rent **_**Paradise Now**_**. It is the most amazing film I've ever seen. It's about two men raised in the Middle East. Their whole lives they've been taught (brainwashed is my term for it) to be suicide bombers. It is two days, summed into an hour and a half, in their lives. It is the chance to see that those "terrorists," that you see on the evening news, stripped down until they are raw and as human as you and I. You see them brush their teeth, pee, wash, and do stuff that normal people do. You see that they are passionate about their beliefs. It's a masterpiece that I recommend seeing at some point of your life. You'll probably want to see it this weekend.**

**My mom thinks I'm weird for liking it. Oh well, her loss.**

**So, several people asked me about the license thing. I really should have explained in the last chapter, sorry. In the U.S. a couple has to apply for a marriage license at a city hall and then have a wedding in a certain amount of time in order to be recognized as a legally married couple. There are certain qualifications (age and gender being the main two). In many states you need to be eighteen, and in many sixteen or seventeen with legal consent of the parents, in order to apply for a license. Some states do not recognize and/or ban same sex marriages and unions. I have a very strong dislike for that (my best friend since I was seven being a lesbian) and I will probably move from my state to another just so I can live next door to my friend and her sweetie (who really is a sweetie and puts up with as much of her chaos as I do).**

**Anyway, my Spring Break is next week. I'm not sure how much I'll get done. Maybe another chapter for this. Maybe two. Maybe one for **_**CAFÉ EVANS**_**. Depending on my mood. There'll probably be one or two one-shots (knowing me). So... yeah... -.-;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Soul Eater**_**.**

* * *

**Stages of Life**

**by infidelityONcrank**

**Chapter 3**

"So, why is he coming with us?" Liz asked, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder as they walked down the street.

"He wanted to come with." Maka said with a pout. She slipped an arm around one of Soul's and pulled him along that way. Soul, though startled at first, allowed her to do so. He could feel his cheeks start to burn as he felt the heat Maka's body radiated.

"Wanted to or you forced him?"

Maka frowned.

"I wanted to." Soul answered. The truth was, Maka had actually begged him to come with. He couldn't hold out against those dewy doe eyes she made.

"Awe, he's taking responsibility." Patti cooed with a giggle tucked neatly into her words.

Soul grunted and Maka rolled her eyes. "They're so _cute_~."

"Patti, you think the mailman's cute." Liz sighed.

"Is he?" Maka asked. Soul frowned. He hated girl talk.

"...What do you think?"

"True." Maka looked up at Soul's questioning expression that she had felt through his wavelength. "Patti has an... interesting taste in the male species."

"They all have some sort of animalistic feature." Liz explained further. "Our mailman looks like an aardvark."

"Patti has always been..." Soul mulled over his words before choosing the right one that suited their friend. "Special."

Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz looked up ahead to where the blonde with the spiky bob cut was having a conversation with a dog, the owner looking rather confused by the whole prospect. They quickly grabbed her and continued on their way, Patti waving her farewells to the yapping dog.

**

* * *

**

"So, why are we waiting out here?" Soul asked. Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki had gone through a door at the doctor's office, following a nurse to who knows where.

"This is a _gynecologist_'s, Soul." Maka said. "You know, a lady doctor? I don't think they would appreciate you looking at their feminine parts."

Soul's face flushed, sinking down into the thinly padded seat. Maka leaned her head on his, sighing. It was a rather awkward position for him, mostly for his back than anything. He mumbled for her to move her head for a second so he could adjust. She did and soon found her cheek resting on his solid shoulder.

It was only them and an older lady on the other side of the waiting room. The chatted with each other gleefully, ignoring anyone who didn't come up to their window.

The girls had had appointments made six months ago. It had been sheer luck that it had been so shortly after Maka and Soul's... slipup.

"What's the usual procedure?" Soul asked her quietly.

"Hm... I usually change into one of those paper gowns and I wait for Dr. Amed to come in. You'll like him, he reminds me of my grandpa."

"Your grandpa?"

"Yeah, he's really funny and very sweet. Anyway, I wait for Dr. Amed and he finally comes in. I get a pap test. Some usual questions are asked, urine sample, more questions, and I'm dismissed. Like a normal doctor's visit, really."

"...Then why not go to a regular doctor?"

"Oh, I do. I just don't go regularly."

"Wouldn't it be cheaper?"

"I teach at Shibusen, Soul. Insurance covers these visits. I only have to pay fifteen dollars."

"It is?"

"Yeah, where have you been for that last ten years?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Soul said. Maka giggled and they fell into a comfortable silence. The TV across the room was on some cooking show. They watched that as they waited.

"I think I'll make that for dinner tonight." Maka mumbled.

"It's my turn to make dinner." Soul reminded her, leaning his head on her's.

"I think you are going make me that for dinner."

They stifled their laughter.

"Albarn, Maka." a nurse called out into the waiting room.

"That's us." Maka hummed, patting Soul's knee. He helped her up and followed her into the back, where the nurse lead them to a small room. The nurse pointed out a paper gown that had been laid out the medical couch.

Soul looked at the strange furniture. It was rather unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

"Stirrups." Maka said suddenly.

"Huh?" Soul asked. He blinked. When had she changed into that gown? The paper gown was rather unflattering on her almost shapeless figure.

"Those things are stirrups."

"I know what stirrups are."

"I know." she grinned, sitting down on the strange contraption of a chair.

The door clicked open. Both looked to see an elderly man with a receding hairline and silver hairs. Glasses were perched high on his nose as he studied Maka's file. He had a rather grandfatherly face that smiled warmly.

"Ah, Miss. Albarn, it's good to see you again. I was surprised when you didn't come in with the others." he said. He made note of Soul and asked, "And who is this?"

"This is Soul." Maka said. The two males shook hands.

"So, this is the famous Soul Eater, Miss. Albarn's ever faithful Weapon. So how exciting is it to be one of Shinigami-sama's Death Scythes?"

"It's okay." Soul said with a shrug.

"So, where are you stationed?"

"Here. Shinigami-sama wanted me here in the city."

"To protect Miss. Albarn, correct?"

Soul shrugged again. He wasn't quite sure _why_ the God of Death had stationed him in Death City. It had never really been explained. He was simply told that is was "Just in case." Just in case what? The insanity was erased from this world for good. He and Maka had made sure of that.

"Well, Miss. Albarn, anything new?" Dr Amed. asked.

"Um..." Maka hummed nervously, twiddling her thumbs. "Soul and I, we have, that is to say, we uh... And we think I might be... pregnant."

The elderly doctor blinked several times before nodding, jotting something down in the blonde's file.

"How long ago did you have intercourse?" he asked.

"Almost three days ago."

"I'll tell you what. I'll order a blood test for you."

"I thought gynecologist offices didn't offer blood tests." Maka said, furrowing her brow.

"It's something that our particular office offers. It was decided last month, actually. So, I'll order a blood test for you." Dr Amed said, looking them both in the eyes.

"We'll be testing for Human chorionic gonadotropin, hCG. It's a hormone that is produced in the body during the development of an embryo. Now every woman has hCG in them, we're looking for a rather dramatic increase of their numbers. Sound good?"

He looked at Maka, who looked at Soul. The white-haired young man nodded.

"Alright." Maka said.

* * *

"So, you'll know for sure in seven days?" Tsubaki asked. "It seems kind of silly, I mean, with everything and all."

"Yeah, well, that's life." Maka sighed.

"Life's silly?" Liz asked blinking. "I thought life was a slut."

"No, if life was a slut, it'd be easy." Patti interjected. "Life's a bitch."

"You girls talk about the strangest things." Soul said.

"Be glad we haven't been talking about shoes." Liz sighed.

"Speaking of which," Tsubaki pointed to a shoe shop. "I got an email yesterday about how they were having a whole new collection coming in for the season."

"Sorry, but this is where Soul and I leave you guys." Maka said, grabbing Soul and heading in another direction. "We still have to apply for our marriage license. Bye!"

The three young women stood there, unsure of what to do next.

"Who say what now?" Patti asked.

**

* * *

**

"Soul and Maka are getting married?" Kid gasped.

"Sheesh, what is it with you kids and all the drama?" the waitress asked. "Someone did it with someone else, now they're pregnant and getting married. You're all acting like it's something new; well, new flash! I could list several people in my family that this happened to, myself included."

The group looked at her. She shrugged and went away after getting their orders.

"Have they decided where they're going to get married at? Black Star asked.

"Uh-uh." Liz said.

"They're really moving fast in their relationship." Tsubaki sighed. "Even for them. I mean, I'm very happy that they're finally together, but what if they keep moving this fast?"

"Both Soul and Maka are reasonable." Kid said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "They're both really smart, too, and they honestly care for one another. They've been in love for Kami knows how long. But they are moving too fast."

"They'll need support." Liz thrummed. "And we're really all that they've got."

"So, it seems that we've got to help them, no matter what."

"Right." they all agreed. They sat in a rather awkward silence for many moments, listening to the quiet chatter of people around them and silverware on ceramic plates.

"Hey, guys, I was thinking." Black Star said. They all turned to look at him. "How long does a marriage license last in the stare of Nevada? You know, just in case Soul and Maka have issues."

"Let's KGB it!" Patti declared whipping out her cell phone.

"...That actually exists?" Kid asked, vein pulsing.

"It says, 'one year.'"

"Patti," Black Star said, patting her shoulder, "you're very special."

"Thanks!" she said with a smile. "I try my hardest."

* * *

**You know the sad thing? I only knew how to spell "aardvark" because of the children's show **_**Arthur**_**. Stupid spelling bee episode... I don't think any sane person can walk away from that episode and **_**not**_** have that song stuck in their head whenever they think of aardvarks.**

**I remember my first trip to the gynecologist's office. I was five and my mom had an appointment. My little sister, who was almost a year old, was being babysat by my aunt. The couch/chair/bed thing with the stirrups was really scary. It looked like something out of the movies. Let's just say the whole thing left me mentally scared.**

**The others really care about their friends, no? Anyway, that was really the conversation between me and my friends when we found out that my friend and her fiancé were getting married, as this is based off not really so recent events in our lives. (The most recent being two of our friends going out now.)**

**By the way, KGB is this number you can call or text a question to if you want to know the answer quick. I prefer Google myself. But, you know, how many people use Google anymore? ...I still use it.**

**It's warmer outside, now that the snow's all melted. I had to walk on these really icy patches that covered the whole sidewalk on my way to school. Now I just have to deal with mud from the construction they've been working on since last year at the beginning of the school year.**

**In the meantime, while I study for my Psychology midterm on Friday, I'm going to go eat some of the stir fry I made for dinner.**

* * *

**Kozarr: Yeah, I half-edited the last chapter. There might have been a spelling error in there somewhere.**

**Katsumara: As I said at the top about the protagonists in **_**Paradise Now**_**, they're terrorists who were stripped down into their rawest form, believable human beings. Making fictional characters do something we do everyday (i.e. brush teeth, use the washroom) only makes them more realistic. It's complicated to write (although it might not seem like it) but that's because you actually have to sit down and think about it.****You should try your hand at writing. When I first started writing, I wouldn't be able to come up with something like this. I was the one reading this in complete awe, wondering if I could write something like this someday. Some few years of practice and paying attention in English got me here.**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Thank you for adding me to your author alert list and to your favorite authors list. I don't really have the ending planned to well. I have a pretty good idea of how it's going to end. I really can't say much else because it would give away the whole story.**

**misa325: Thank you for adding this story to your story alerts and to your favorite stories list. I hope my explanation at the top answered your question on the license thing.**

**Alessa-chan: Thank you for adding this story to your favorite stories list.**

**vreni: I love roller coasters... unless they go too high. I dislike heights. Anyway, I'm glad you like it and find this interesting.**

**so X ma is awesome: Thank you for adding this story to your favorite stories list.**

**NightmarishlyAesthetic: Thank you for adding this story to your favorite stories list. Well, thank you! I'm glad you like this and **_**CAFÉ EVANS**_**.**

**RebelAngel191210: The last chapter almost made you cry? Really? ...Wait until you read later chapters to really begin to cry.**

**SoulXMaka1: Thank you for adding this story to your favorite stories list.**

**ambrie-chan: It is nice to know that they worked things out, isn't it? ^.^ I hope my explanation at the top answered your question on the license thing.**

**4everhere: I'm glad that you're really enjoying this... Mind sharing some of that popcorn? I'm an addict.**

**Kedern: Thank you for adding this story to your story alerts.**

**Half Human Homunculi: Thank you for adding this story to your story alerts.**

**o-Vii-o: Thank you for adding this story to your story alerts.**

**MattsMarshMello: Thank you for adding this story to your story alerts.**

**SoulForAnime: Thank you for adding this story to your favorite stories list and to your story alerts.**

**azngirlchibi: Thank you for adding this story to your story alerts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After a writer's block and then my procrastination (and not having internet for a week), I was finally able to post this up... You can all do a happy dance now, Lord knows that I did.**

**Gah, my life is filled with writing, school, food, sleep, ACen, and I can't remember what else. I have one more final and then I'm off to the fastest growing anime convention in the U.S.! Whoo! I need sleep...**

**Not much else to say other than check out my dA (not much there right now) and I have a poll on my profile. Like, five people voted as of right now. Thank you to those five, you get muffins. It's mostly to see if you guys want to know what happened the night before this whole story started.**

**That's it, for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater****.**

* * *

******Stages of Life**

**by infidelityONcrank**

**Chapter 4**

She stood there, hand frozen over the phone she had clicked off several moments ago. She didn't utter a sound and neither did he. A little more than a week had passed since she had visited the gynecologist.

She had expected to hear the confirmation of what she already knew, but, despite that, it was still shocking to actually hear Dr. Amed call and congratulate her and Soul. She was, indeed, pregnant.

Her white-haired lover looked at her, waiting for her to say something. His red eyes blinked as she stood, unwavering, hand over the cordless that was now in it's cradle. He rushed over to her as she walked on shaky legs over to the couch, steadying her and helping her to sit.

"So?" he asked in a quiet voice, startling her from her thoughts.

"Baby's are really expensive. So are weddings." she said. Maka huffed and leaned forwards, elbows on her knees and head in her flat palms. "Fuck. What are we going to do? Even with a teacher's pay and a Death Scythe's salary, it's still too much."

Soul bit his lip, rubbing his knuckles along her spine to comfort her. She was right, though. Between their wages put together, they could pay for their apartment, electricity, cell phones (with addition charges for internet, games, et cetera), food for the week, satellite television, credit card bills, and some alcohol for when they were entertaining friends. Plus there was also the days they went out to eat. That was most of what they had right there. Even if they saved for a few months, it wouldn't be enough.

"I may have to ask Papa for help. He'd be willing to pay. Though he spends most of his money on booze and women."

He stood up, listening to her ramble on, and grabbed the phone.

"Who are you calling?" she asked, snappily when she realized he was no longer by her side.

"Someone who can help." Soul told her, pushing the call button.

**

* * *

**

Maka pulled down the lip of her sunhat to better shield her eyes from the blinding evening light as it danced off the large Victorian manor, the water in the fountain that separated a path on the stairs leading up to the door, and the lake in the back.

"It's..." Maka said, trying to come up with the right words.

"Ugly?" Soul offered as they headed up the steps leading to the large front door. Water in the fountain tinkled happily, splashing out and dripping a drop or two by their feet as they walked past it.

"Huh, some people would say that about you."

"...That's not really funny. You shouldn't try to say funny things, Maka, you're not really comical. Well, appearance wise, maybe, but your jokes are horrible."

The petite blonde glared at him, swinging her fist playfully. He easily could have dodged it, but he allowed the blow to strike his arm. It hurt enough to cause him to wince.

Soul knocked and they waited. They did not have to wait very long, for a butler had heard the knocking and had bolted to the door.

"Master Soul." the butler cried, surprised to see the youngest Evans. He hurriedly bowed and offered to take his jacket. Soul offered him the light luggage he was carrying.

"Is mother home?" he asked as the butler took his things.

"Yes, I will go get the Madam. Please, sit in the Green Room."

The nervous man opened a door not too far away and allowed them to pass through before closing the door behind Maka.

Soul collapsed on one of the extravagant couches, bouncing a little, and he kicked his legs up onto the little coffee table in the middle of the room. Meanwhile, Maka walked around the room, studying the vases and the little trinkets that ornately decorated all the flat surfaces tastefully.

The door clicked open and in strode a rather striking woman. She shifted her eyes from Maka to Soul, to whom she frowned upon seeing. Maka shyly tread over and sat next to Soul.

"Desmond informed me that I had two guests." she clucked, swatting Soul's legs off the coffee table. "He did not tell me who they were. Soul, what is the reason you are here? Did we not agree that the two of us would not talk to one another until you were ready to wed?"

"That is exactly why I am here, mother." Soul hissed through his shark-like teeth.

"Oh?" The woman raised a pencil thin brow, looking Maka over.

"Mother, I would like you to meet Maka Albarn, daughter of Kami Nakamura and Spirit Albarn, Shinigami-sama's Death Scythe. She is currently a teacher at Shibusen."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Evans." Maka said softly.

"I wish you had told me that you had a guest coming, I could already have a bed prepared for her. Well, in the meantime, come. Dinner is ready."

She stood up and made sure that the two of them followed her quietly to the dining hall.

Three spots were already made up by the time they arrived. Food was placed in front of the diners and they ate in a thick, rigid silence that Maka did not like. Sure, she and Soul really didn't talk a whole while eating, mostly because he was stuffing his face, but they always got a few words to one another. Plus, Soul and his mother did not seem to really get along too well.

The pregnant silence lasted into the night and past the time Maka was given a private room, adjacent to Soul's, to sleep in for their stay.

She showered in the luscious bathroom and wrapped her hair in a plush towel afterwards to soak up the moisture. She quickly buttoned up her nightie.

Her hair still dripped when she shook off the towel and started to comb it, but it was a drip every now and again instead in the insistent drip that had constantly dribbled down her shoulders and back. She hummed to herself the whole while.

"You are not much of a musician." a voice said from behind her, causing the blonde to jump.

"Mrs. Evans!" Maka gasped.

"It is quite strange, really, my youngest showing up out of the blue one day with a bride-to-be on his arm. Tell me, since Soul will not, how did you two meet?"

"I... We... We met in school, Shibusen. He was my Weapon."

"Soul just doesn't choose any girl without reason. He seems rather... protective of you."

"We've spent a lot of time together and have been through a lot. It's just his way."

"Hmm... If you say so." The woman started to head out of the bathroom and into the bedroom when she stopped. "He would never rush into a marriage, you know. There has to be a good reason why. Tell, Miss. Albarn, are you pregnant?"

* * *

**Norma and Esther don't exist in this. Mostly because they're strictly for the **_**CAFÉ EVANS**_** universe. I may add them to another universe sometime, but not this one. Although Norma would probably end up being the crazy aunt with all the cats and Esther would be the cool aunt that every body likes because she doesn't give a rat's ass about much to begin with (besides her brother's love life).**

**Speaking of **_**CE**_**, I should probably start working on the next chapter here. I actually know what I'm doing with it, in all of it's chaos. I'm not sure when it's going to be up.**

_**Out of the Blue **_**is officially released. I'll try to update once or twice every week, because it's my summer break. I don't know if it'll realistically happen, but we'll see. I have quite a few chapters done but not many. Plotting out the darn thing took forever.**

**I will try to reply to everyone who reviewed, favored and the like, since I do not have the time to do it right now. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. It's been quite a while for this little piece. That makes me sad inside. Well, I have **_**Do Not Cross **_**out, it's a DP fic that some of y'all might like. I also released **_**The Girl Friend**_** at FictionPress, so check that out (the link is directly on my profile).**

**This isn't a long chapter, so be weary. It does gets what I want said and done. :-P Ah well, I'll try to get a long chapter in here soon. (It's also not edited, so any mistakes are ones I missed on a quick read through.)**

**I'm in a speech class right now, after feeling overwhelmed last semester with five classes. We gave our self introductory speeches and now we're working on an informative speech. Mine… it's a surprise.**

**Anyway, I'm working on several projects (**_**DNC**_**, **_**TGF**_**, **_**OoTB**_**, a sequel for this…). And then there's my **_**CE**_** sequel people want. (-_-) There's a poll up on my profile. Decide how you'd like it done: novel or a collection of "what if?" scenarios (if it's chosen, it's all before, after and in between). Personally, I'd prefer the scenarios because they'd be easier to write and there'd be a lot less cliffhangers. But that's me, don't let my personal opinion sway your vote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Soul Eater**_**.**

* * *

**Stages of Life**

**By islandOFchocolate (a.k.a. infidelityONcrank)**

**Chapter 5**

Maka gaped. That was all that she could do. She was utterly surprised that the woman before her would be able to pick up on something like that so quickly.

Viola nodded, understanding, before she spoke.

"Soul would only come to me if it was something of great importance." she said through tight lips. The edges seemed to twitch up into a suppressed smile. "He has always been rather independent, and that makes him quite predictable."

She stood up and smoothed her dress.

"Follow me."

Maka stood and did as she was told. Viola piloted her to the glass door that led out to the balcony. The blonde had been lucky to receive such a pleasant, and rather romantic, setting. The balcony over looked the garden, now graced with the silver light of the moon. Little, golden lights swayed in an elegant dance in the night.

"He doesn't bring home many girls, you know." Viola said, gazing down at the blonde. "It is quite obvious to me that he cares deeply about you and wants you to have the best in life. He figures that if he shows you off to me, and if he begs and pleads and tells me that you two had a little… slip-up in the bedroom that he will be able to convince me to help you."

The green-eyed young woman waited for her to continue. It became quite apparent what the silver-haired beauty wanted.

"Would you, please, help us?" Maka asked quietly. "Soul… he's prideful and I doubt that he would ever beg you to do so with me around. So, I'm asking you, as the woman whom your son loves, will you help us?"

Viola sat, thinking for several minutes, a thoughtful expression gracing her face. She tapped her foot in the air, a nervous habit that Maka recognized that Soul had when he was thinking over something pleasant.

"Alight." she said, breaking the silence and startling the blonde. She patted the young woman's knee and bid her pleasant dreams.

Maka sat there, gazing out into the night. She could hear the crickets and the dribbling of a fountain somewhere, and she could hear a subtle melody on a piano.

**

* * *

Soul allowed his fingers to glide over the piano keys in a dark, yet hauntingly beautiful song he had written a year or so ago. He had titled it "Light in G." It reminded him of Maka's soul wavelength. Of course, it hadn't been done purposefully. AT least, he didn't think so.**

He was startled out of the trance by a hand on his shoulder. He turned, arm transformed, and stopped. He was rather relieved to see that the person who snuck up on his was only his mother. In the blink of an eye, his arm was flesh and blood again.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Tell me, Soul Eater, why are you here?" Viola asked.

He looked at her, hesitating to tell her the truth. She waited passively, a cool expression gazed down at him.

"Maka and I want to get married." he said. It was true, they did want to wed one another.

"You're lying." she clucked.

"How do you know?"

"I am your _mother_, Soul."

He muttered a few curses under his breath that he knew the woman next to him disapproved of. Completely unintentional.

"She's pregnant."

"And I suppose that you want mine and your father's help? Soul Eater, you know what we said when you decided to leave." she said quietly.

He looked down at his feet. He knew what he had been told. Once he left, the Evans family would no longer support him. But still… he had hope. And that hope was slipping like sand through his fingers.

"However, you are my son and I am willing to forgive the past. We will hold the wedding here in two months time."

Their eyes met and all of his thanks were said in that moment.

It was official. He and Maka were to wed and they would raise the child with the help of his family.

* * *

**I was listening to "Vltava" by Bedrich Smetana as I was writing this whole chapter. I don't really know why, but I felt drawn to it. "Light in G" wasn't based on it, just a part (try over five minutes it, only darker). **

"**Vltava" is a beautiful piece of music that you should all listen to. It's based on a river, Die Moldau. Smetana wrote it on a boat journey down Die Moldau. It's starts with a gently trickling stream to the river, followed by a wedding, then a night dance by nymphs, before it goes back to the river and down again to the stream. These music cues are rather prominent and easy to distinguish. It's hard to miss them.**

**I'm going to go be sad because Regis Philbin is leaving Live! Does anyone know how depressing that is? He better be a guest co-host!**

* * *

**Thank you to Alice of Keys, Kasumy-Chan, memorylane19, M Fragrance of Winter, Mysticchowz, gryffinclaw08, aMMaROXx, Amber Lehcar, Cg2 nenetwin, Winterbelle, stifledcreativity, x Ezra x, Lognificant, isecretlywrite, Alynie, and angelxarwen for adding this to their story alerts list.**

**Thank you to Alice of Keys, bin1993, goldenfiligree, softball2240, aMMaROXx, RandomDancing123, KuroSakuras, x Ezra x, BloodyDarkNaruto, Domo1383, Shinji Kato, and lyra dethrow writer for adding this story to their favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to Llamas Are Sexy and angelxarwen for adding me to their favorite authors list.**

**Katsu: Yes indeedy! She did get Maka to a T. **

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: I debated the second option you sent. For quite a while.**

**SilverStella: …I should write Spirit's reaction to Maka's pregnancy. It'd be pretty funny… **

**Soul for Anime: No, Esther and Norma in this. Sorry.**

**aMMaROXx: I'm kind of glad that I drove you nuts. Lol. No, not really. I'm not that mean. The meanest I've ever gotten was my April Fools joke last year.**

**Cg2 nenetwin: Viola is a mom. She knows these things.**

**steph: Okay, I wrote more. :-D …Now what?**

**Longificant: I promise to keep this good and to keep the surprises coming.**

**sj: Nice… name?**

**RedWingAngel002: Thank you!**


	6. Notice

**Hey, everyone!**

**Wow, it's been an awfully long time since I've posted on here. I know, I'm sorry. But hiatus wasn't intentional at all stuff just kept getting in the way.**

**Really, there are two things you can thank for my return: **_**Do Not Cross**_** (my Danny Phantom fanfic) and **_**FINDING HOME**_** (the **_**CE**_** sequel).**

**I'm going to be simultaneous be working on **_**Out of the Blue**_** and **_**Stages of Life**_** for the July session of Camp NaNoWriMo, as well as a Danny Phantom plot bunny I have (see the poll on my profile for an idea). Three stories at once. XD Yeah, summer is the proper time for that.**

**Anyway.**

**For both **_**Out of the Blue**_** and **_**Stages of Life**_** I'm planning on going back and editing previous chapters while working on new ones. I'm not sure when I'll get around to posting them, though. Just know that they're underway!**

**I meant to update **_**SoL**_** sooner but I debated for a long time whether or not I would actually start from the beginning or pick up where I left off. I decided to go to the beginning. I have a 70% finished prequel to it somewhere that I worked on a little bit. So… maybe do that first?**

_**OotB**_** is a gem, really, that deserves more love than I've given it. Like with **_**SoL**_** I debated for a long time. I wanted to redo a few things that I wasn't absolutely comfortable with the first time through.**

**Well, I'll see all of you soon! Look for updates before August!**

**With much love, iOc.**


End file.
